cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial War Academy
Charter All members agree to abide by, and where necessary, enforce the writings of this charter as long as they represent the Imperial War Academy flag. Preamble The Charter of the IWA serves as both the written law and codes of conduct to which, with no exceptions, all members must abide. It is the responsibility of the Lord Militants to interpret and enforce, with the aid of their Gaurdsmen, to ensure the prosperity and overall development of each and every nation under the affiliation of The IWA. The IWA is an alliance devoted to strengthening, growth and development of all its nations and their leaders. It recognises and respects the rights of all nations to act as they please while abiding by The IWA charter. Membership To become a member of the IWA roster one must: #Sign up to the IWA public forums. #Post a valid membership application. #Read understand and accept the terms of membership. #Accept and abide by the charter. #Change their team colour to Blue (unless otherwise permitted) Once all of the above terms are fulfilled the Applicant may then change their alliance affiliation to “The Imperial War Academy” and be granted the Guardsman mask on the forums. Gaurdsmen may suggest changes to the Charter to their Colonel. The Colonel however is not obliged to pass on the suggestion to the Lord Militants if the change is not in the best interest of the alliance. Government The Structure of the IWA Government is as follows: Lord Militant Commander of The Imperial War Academy – Responsible for all members of the IWA, is the highest single power of the IWA governing body. Determines all matters both internal and external in regards to the prosperity and development of the IWA. The Lord Militant Commander has control over the whole of the IWA military; all military actions must be confirmed by the Lord Militant Commander. Lord Militant Generals – Second to the Lord Militant Commader, the Lord Militant Generals are in the ranks of the Highest Order. They are able, if a majority vote is made, to veto the decisions of the Lord Militant Commander if they conclusively disagree with the choices or actions of him. They are greatly involved in the decision making process of both internal and external affairs with regards to the development of the IWA. The collective of the Lord Militants reserve the right to veto any decision made by the Gaurdsmen and the Colonels. The Lord Militant Generals and The Lord Militant Commander are made up of the founding and most trusted members of the Alliance - Hair Bear, Gufufawug and Helghast Reich. The Lord Militants will retain their position until they either decide to retire or they are deemed unfit for the position by the Lord Militant Commander and the motion carried by the remaining Lord Militant General. Colonels – Appointed by the Lord Militants of the alliance, and boosted to an acceptable strength if necessary, they will act as both the main body of the government of the IWA and as its Field Commanders. Each Colonel will remain at all times answerable to the Highest Order of the IWA government. Each count will be responsible for his/her own niche in the structure of the alliance, be it Education, Recruitment, Trade, Internal affairs, External affairs or the Treasury. The six counts will also each be in charge of an equal proportion of the military strengths of the Academy and be responsible for military training and direction. Counts also have the ability to suggest changes that could be made to the charter of the IWA although the Lord Militants are not obliged to accept the changes. Commissars -These members are appointed by the Colonels and have the role of Aides; fulfilling orders from their specific Colonel. They share the responsibilities with the Colonel themselves excluding their military authority, ensuring the smooth running of the regiment and governmental niche. They are answerable always to each rank above themselves. Let it be known that a Resignation From any post in the Government must be conducted as follows: #A personal message sent to the Lord Militant Commander of the Imperial War Academy. #A formal and respectful public announcement on the IWA forums. #And the suggestion of a member whom they deem fit to replace themselves should they hold a government position (may be vetoed by the Highest Order) Conduct Internal Conduct While, either on the public forums or in the Cybernations game, the following rules must be upheld and, when needed, enforced: #A member of the IWA will never post, privately or publicly, any material which would be considered controversial or offensive by the recipient. #A member of the IWA will always follow the instructions given to them by a member of the alliance exceeding the rank they themselves hold, and carry out said order to the best of their abilities. #A ranked member of the alliance will at all times conduct themselves in such a way fit of the rank they hold. They will also carry out the specific job that is indicated by title, granted to them by the Lord Militants. #A member of the alliance will never, under any circumstance, engage in an aggressive war with any other nation within the alliance membership roster unless instructed to do so by the Highest Order. Foreign Conduct While either visiting another alliance's forums or in the Cybernations game the following rules must be upheld, and when needed enforced: #A member of the alliance will never engage in acts of aggressive war against any affiliated nation in the Cybernations world unless permitted by the highest order of the alliance. #A member of the alliance will never intimidate, threaten or slander any member of an alliance or alliance body at any time, whether it be publicly or privately whilst representing themselves as a full member of the Imperial War Academy. #While representing the Imperial War Academy, members are obliged to uphold and obey any treaty that the Lord Militants have seen fit to sign for the betterment of both foreign relations and the alliance itself. War and inter alliance relationships War #Tech raiding is allowed unless the nation is affiliated then permission must be granted by the Lord Militants. Non-permitted attacks on nations affiliated will be regarded as an unofficial declaration that you are acting outside the parameters of the Charter. The alliance therefore is not obliged to aid you in any way and may declare you a ghost nation. #Any nation within the alliance attacked unprovoked by an outside power will have the full support of the alliance military. Inter alliance relationships All treaties may be suggested by the Colonels and Lord Militants of the IWA but only the Lord Militants have the Authority to further relationships with another alliance on an official basis. Leaving the alliance When leaving the alliance you must inform either your Colonel or the Lord Militants. Any aid you have receive within the last month must be returned. Leaving without warning, a valid reason or without paying what you owe will result in military action against you. Nuclear policy Nations wishing to develop nuclear weapons must assure the Lord Militants that they are for the purpose of deterring foreign powers and will only be used if specific permission is given by the Lord Militants. Nuclear weapons will not be permitted if the development breaks any sanctions to which the alliance must abide. Foriegn Relations United Blue Directorate The IWA is currently a protectorate of the United Blue Directorate and is therefore protected by all treaties the UBD signs. This came about as the IWA founder was a trusted and liked UBD member for a year before deciding to leave the UBD. The current relations between these alliances is excellent as both alliances have an un-official open forum policy between each other. External links * Forums